Wolf
by nadiyows
Summary: Seorang perempuan biasa yang sebenarnya ia mempunyai suatu kekuatan yang mengendalikan suatu kumpulan serigala. Penuh dengan pertarungan cinta,persahabatan,kasih sayang dan ego
1. Prolog

**Wolf**

**Cast **

**Yoon Sohee **

**EXO Members**

**Genre : romance,fantasy,Action**

**Rated : T+**

**Summary : seorang perempuan biasa yang sebenarnya ia mempunyai suatu kekuatan yang mengendalikan suatu kumpulan serigala. Penuh dengan pertarungan cinta,persahabatan,kasih sayang dan ego**

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

Akan kuceritakan suatu rahasia dalam hidupku yang takpernah orang lain ketahui. Kuperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya. Namaku Yoon Sohee. Aku tinggal di negeri yang sangat indah sebenarnya,tapi kalian mungkin akan takut jika kalian mendatangi negeri ini. Negeri Wolvers namanya. Disana aku tinggal bersama ibu dan adikku. Ayahku sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Ia bertarung dengan pemburu serigala. kalian pasti bertanya kenapa ayahku bertarung dengan pemburu serigala. dia adalah seorang yang sangat sayang dengan serigala begitupun semua warga yang tinggal disini. Mengapa? Karena di negri ini sebagian warganya adalah ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serigala

TBC/END?

Serius ini baru prolog. Kalo suka aku bakal lanjutin,kalo engga ya gapapa asal jangan bash pemeran ceweknya ya, ini kan Cuma cerita doang. Ini Cuma fantasy kok review yaaa^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Wolf**

**Cast **

**Yoon Sohee **

**EXO Members**

**Genre : romance,fantasy,Action**

**Rated : T+**

**Summary : seorang perempuan biasa yang sebenarnya ia mempunyai suatu kekuatan yang mengendalikan suatu kumpulan serigala. Penuh dengan pertarungan cinta,persahabatan,kasih sayang dan ego**

**Mianhaeee aku updatenya lama hihi,soalnya kemarin ada acara dirumah jadi ga sempet bikin sama sekali,makasih yg udh mau baca ff ku ini,makasih untuk siders yg udah mau baca. Gapapa kok review meskipun Cuma sedikit. Yang penting kalian review,review kalian sangat dibutuhkan loh. Oke ga banyak ngomong langsung aja ya...**

**One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Three**

.

.

.

.

Chap 1

Yoonhee POV

"Hei Kkamjong,kembalikan topiku! Itu dari Yoonhe nuna. Kau tau sendiri dia tak pernah memberikan apapun kepada kita. Dan mungkin aku yang pertama kali beruntung mendapatkan sesuatu dari nuna cantik kita itu. Ayolah jongin hyung kembalikan." Itu suara sehun. Hah pasti dia bertengkar lagi dengan Kai. Bocah itu,senang sekali membuat maknaenya kesal. Ah iya,aku perkenalkan siapa sebenarnya diriku dan mereka yang sedang bertengkar.

Kalian sudah tau pasti namaku siapa kan? Ya Yoon Hee. Aku berumur 17 tahun. Mungkin tak terlihat berumur segitu karna tinggiku yang mencapai 170cm dengan rambut panjang yang menjuntai hingga sepinggang. Aku keturunan dari penjaga serigala. Ayahku yang meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu mati setelah bertarung dengan pemburu serigala dari negeri Chaser. Keluarga kami sangat disegani oleh penduduk negri ini karena hanya keturunan keluarga kami yang masih hidup di negri Wolvers ini dan menjaga penduduk kami yang sebagian besar adalah seekor serigala. Akupun sejak kecil sudah diperkenalkan dengan serigala-serigala yang hidup di negri ini sampai pada suatu saat ketika aku berumur 9 tahun ayahku...

**_Flashback_**

"So Hee,kau dipanggil ayahmu" itu teriakan ibu. Ah ibu,aku masih ingin bermain dengan Minhyun. Dia adalah adik tiriku. Ibuku menikah dengan ayahku yang sekarang karena diceraikan dengan ayahku yang dulu. Hah entahlah sekarang ayahku itu dimana. Yang penting aku bahagia bersama ayah, ibu, minhyun dan Jino.

Setelah mendengar panggilan ibu,aku langsung berlari menuju ayahku di taman belakang rumah tempat ayahku memelihara serigala serigala yang terlantar di hutan. Ayahku memang seseorang yang sangat menyayangi serigala. Sebenarnya serigala yang ada disini semuanya bisa berubah bentuk menjadi manusia,tetapi jika sudah marah atau emosi,mereka akan berubah menjadi serigala dan dapat bertahan hingga 2 hari ataupun lebih.

"ada apa yah?" aku mendekati ayahku yang sedang bermain dengan 12 serigala kesayangannya. Mereka masih sangat kecil dan ayahku menemukan mereka terlantar di pinggiran hutan menuju kota. Kenapa aku menyebut mereka kecil? Karna wujud mereka sekarang adalah serigala kecil yang sangat lucu. Tetapi jika berubah menjadi wujud manusia,mereka akan terlihat seumuran dengan remaja di kota ini. Sekitar 14 sampai 15 tahun. Aneh? Begitulah. Akupun pada awalnya sangat bingung mengapa bisa seperti itu. Tapi yasudahlah aku tak pernah memusingkannya.

"Sohee, ayah akan memberikan amanah kepadamu,dan ayah harap kamu akan mematuhinya dan menjalankannya hingga titik darah penghabisanmu." Ayah sangat terlihat tampan dengan jubah bulu serigala yang panjang mencapai lutut. Jenggot tipis yang mungkin sengaja iya biarkan menempel di dagunya dan tinggi yang mencapai 190cm sangat membuat ayahku terlihat berwibawa,elegan dan tampan. Aku sangat mengagumi dan menyayanginya meskipun ia adalah ayah tiriku. Entahlah aku merasa ada sebuah chemistry yang sangat kuat antara aku dan dia.

"apa itu ayah?"

"ayah ingin kau menjaga 12 serigala kesayangan ayah ini. Entah mengapa ayah mempunyai suatu firasat yang mengatakan ayah tidak dapat terus menjaga serigala kesayangan ayah dan sepertinya ayah akan memberikan mereka semua kepadamu." Kata ayah sambil mengelus salah satu serigala berwarna abu-abu.

"mengapa ayah berkata seperti itu? Apa yang ada di pikiran ayah hingga menyuruhku menjaga serigala yang,entahlah akupun tak pernah sekalipun mengelus mereka ataupun memberi makan mereka."

"sohee,dengarkan ayah! Ayah hanya mendapatkan firasat sayang. Dan berdoalah semoga firasat ayah tak pernah akan terjadi. Tolong ayah sohee, ayah sangat menyayangi mereka dan menyayangimu. Ayah yakin mereka akan menjagamu jika kamu pun menjaga mereka dengan baik. Mereka sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang seperti ayah dan ayah merasa kaulah yang pantas mendapatkan amanah ini"

"terserah ayah,aku bukannya tidak mau,tapi aku belum sepenuhnya siap untuk menjadi seseorang seperti ayah. Maaf yah,akan kupikirkan dulu dan sebaiknya ayah memikirkan lagi untuk memilihku sebagai penjaga mereka" aku meninggalkan ayah di taman belakang. Aku sedikit mendengar langkah kaki ibu yang menghampiri ayah dan akupun mendengar percakapan ibu dan ayah.

"ayah,biarkanlah sohee,dia hanya masih shock karna kau memberikan amanah yang cukup susah untuk dilakukan seorang gadis yang masih berumur 9 tahun." Kata ibu sambil memeluk pundak ayah. Aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangku tanpa harus menengok sedikitpun

"tapi,dia harus melakukannya." Kata ayah yakin sambil kembali mengurus 12 serigala kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

**_Keesokan harinya_**

"Sohee,minhyun,jino cepatlah bangun! Ayah menunggu kalian di ruang makan dan jangan lupa berpakaian rapi." Jino aku dan minhyun langsung bangun mendengar teriakan ibu di kamar kami. Kami memang tidur bertiga satu kamar agar dapat menjaga satu sama lain."

"ibu tidak mau mendengarkan pertanyaan apa-apa sohee. Cepat bangun dan mandi lalu turun ke bawah. Ayah menunggu kalian dan tidak lama!" huh ibu. Aku baru saja membuka mulut dan ingin bertanya tapi ibu sudah berkata seperti itu. Ya sudahlah kami akhirnya mandi di kamar mandi masing masing. Kamar kami bergaya kastil dan luas. Di sini ayah meletakan 3 kasur tepat berada di depan jendela dan meja kecil disamping masing-masing kasur kami. Lalu ayah memberikan 3 kamar mandi di kamar ini agar kami tidak saling berebut setiap paginya.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, kami turun menuju ruang makan dan terlihat ayah sudah duduk dan menyesap kopi yang disediakan ibu. Ibu duduk di samping kanan meja makan dekat ayah. Dan disampingnya ada beberapa tas yang sepertinya untuk ayah. Karna aku tahu itu adalah tas kesayangan ayah jika ia mau bertarung. Sebentar tadi aku bilang tas bertarung ayah,jadi ayah akan...

" Sohee,Jino,Minhyun,kemari anak anakku,cepatlah roti buatan ibu masih hangat." Kata ayah memanggil kami bertiga. Kami segera berlari menuju ruang makan dan duduk di kursi masing masing. Aku duduk di depan ibu yang berarti disamping ayah. Lalu Jino disampingku dan di samping ibu adalah minhyun.

"ayah akan memimpin doa hari ini. Tuhan kami bersyukur atas makanan yang Kau sediakan bagi kami sebagai tanda kemurahan dan penyelenggaraan-Mu. Berkatilah makanan ini agar berguna bagi kesehatan kami, berkatilah mereka yang telah menyediakannya, dan berkatilah pula kami semua yang kini berkumpul untuk makan bersama. Semoga perjamuan ini memupuk semangat persaudaraan di antara kami, dan mengingatkan kami akan diri-Mu. Dan doakanlah diriku yang akan melaksanakan pertarungan hari ini,agar diberikan kelancaran dan kekuatan untuk membunuh musuh kami Tuhan, Amien." Itu doa ayah? Maksudnya apa dari semua ini?

"Ayah,apakah ayah akan bertarung hari ini? Dengan siapa? Dan kenapa ayah mendadak mengatakannya kepada kami?" Jino bertanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Huuh andai saja dia bukan ayahku mungkin aku sudah menonjoknya karna ia membuat Jino menangis.

"Jino ah,dengarkan ayah dulu. Sohee dan Minhyun juga. Jangan ada yang memotong perkataan ayah pagi ini. Ayah baru diberitahukan oleh walikota jika ada pemburu yang mendekati negara kita dan berita yang tersebar mereka memburu 12 serigala perusak negara mereka yang ternyata adalah serigala yang kita pelihara."

"Tapi..."

"Sohee,dengar ayah tadi mengatakan apa? Jangan memotong perkataan ayah sebelum ayah mengatakan selesai. Mereka akan datang nanti siang dan ayah harus mengahalau mereka sebelum mereka sampai di negeri kita. Ayah mohon kepadamu sohee, tolong jaga 12 serigala itu. Tolong lindungi mereka. Jangan sampai mereka mati atau terbunuh di tangan pemburu serigala. Ayah memohon sangat kepadamu sohee. Hanya kamu yang pantas untuk menjaga dan melindungi mereka." Ayah memegang tanganku. Aku bingung harus apa. Diriku mengatakan tidak tapi hati dan jiwaku mengatakan aku harus mengikuti apa yang ayah katakan. Karna hati kecilku mengatakan hanya pagi ini kau bisa melihat ayahmu, mungkin saja siang atau malam nanti kau tidak dapat bertemu dengan ayahmu karna sudah mati. Kuhilangkan pikiran jelek itu dan berfikir positif. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjaga 12 serigala itu.

" tapi ayah,aku bukannya tidak mau menjaga mereka,aku hanya belum siap. Aku masih butuh pelatihan dari ayah. Aku butuh ayah untuk mendampingiku mengurus mereka,menjaga mereka ataupun melatih me-"

"jangan takut sohee,mereka sudah terlatih dan tak akan susah untukmu jika menjaga mereka. Excaniseo Olympus kemarilah." Ayah memanggil 12 serigala itu dengan nama panggilan asli gerombolan mereka. Ah mereka berwujud manusia sekarang dan mereka menghampiri kami yang sedang duduk di meja makan

"kris hyung! Sini sini duduk disamping Jino,jino kangen hyung!"

"Luhan hyung kemarilaah,aku ingin disuapi oleh hyung lagi" itu yang terakhir minhyun yang berbicara. Dia meskipun sudah berumur 7 tahun,tapi masih sangat manja. Kalian pasti tak percaya jika melihat postur tubuh minhyun yang tingginya sekitar 160cm dan sangat gagah. Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan ayah. Sangat tercopy dari ayah semua yang ada di tubuhnya.

"kris,suruh semua kawanmu untuk duduk di meja makan bersama kami."

"tapi ayah,apakah tidak apa-apa?"kris menunduk disamping ayah. Mungkin dia agak segan pada kami

"tak apa kris,ayah bilang kalian duduk disini bersama kami. Dan jino, minhyun masuk kamar. Ayah akan berbicara serius dengan nuna mu dan mereka."

"huh baiklah,tapi setelah ini luhan hyung harus ke kamar minhyun ne?"

"ne minhyunnie,cepat masuk kamar. Nanti ayah marah." Lanjut seorang namja yang sebenarnya mereka adalah serigala. Namanya Luhan

"kris,duduk di depan Sohee dan yang lainnya terserah mau duduk dimana."

Namja bernama kris itu berpostur tinggi sekitar 180cm. Sangat tinggi dan melebihi tinggiku yang 160cm. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan ia memakai kaus abu-abu polos. Wajahnya? Ia tampan. Hey aku jujur mengatakannya karna ia memang tampan, sangat tampan.

"Ada apa ayah memanggil kami kesini?" itu suara jelas terdengar disampingku. Ia adalah Kim Jongin. Mereka semua memanggilnya Kai atau Kkamjong. Ia adalah satu-satunya serigala berkulit hitam yang dipelihara ayah. Postur tubuhnya tidak setinggi kris, rambutnya keriting karna jika berjalan jalan dikota,dia akan menggimbalkan rambutnya dengan mengepangnya. Wajahnya? Biasa saja. Satu hal yang sangat kubenci darinya,dia sangat senang menjahili kawanannya sendiri.

"ayah ingin memperkenalkan kalian dengan penjaga kalian. Ia akan mengawasi kalian selama ayah bertarung dengan pemburu yang mengincar kalian. Tapi ayah ak-" belum selesai ayah berbicara Kai sudah memotong perkataan ayah

"ayah,memang siapa mereka? Mereka akan membunuh kami?"

"Kai,bisakah kau diam sebentar dan dengarkan ayah bicara?" kata kris sambil memelototi kai. Yang dipelototi hanya merunduk karna dia mengakui kalau ia salah.

"hahaha, kris biarkanlah kai. Ia hanya penasaran. Kai, iya mereka akan membunuh kalian jika kalian ditemukan. Oleh karena itu, sohee akan menjaga kalian dan membawa kalian jauh dari kota dan tidak dapat dijangkau oleh mereka. Ayah sudah menyiapkan suatu tempat untuk kalian semua. Jauh dari kota dan jauh dari pemburu pemburu itu. Jika ayah hidup dan dapat terus menjaga kalian dan mendampingi sohee, kalian akan menemukan ayah di depan rumah kalian dengan tersenyum membawa salah satu kepala pemburu kalian. Jika ayah mati saat bertarung dengan mereka,kalian akan mendengar salah satu dari kalian mengaung kencang. Siapapun itu bersiaplah dan apapun resikonya,kalian harus ikhlas menerimanya."

"Ayah, kau ini berbicara apa? Kau berjanji seperti itu padaku? Pada kami? Kenapa ayah pesimis? Apakah ayah sudah tak punya akal berbicara seperti itu? Aku masih membutuhkanmu. Bukan hanya aku, jino, minhyun dan ibu juga sangat membutuhkanmu."

"sohee,tenanglah sedikit. Ayah pasti punya alasan mengapa berkata seperti itu kepada kita." Kata ibu sambil mengelus pundakku. Sejak tadi aku yakin ibu sudah membuat jino dan minhyun tertidur lalu menghampiri kami di ruang makan dan berdiri dibelakangku.

" ayah memang punya alasan sohee. Ayah sangat menyayangi kalian oleh karena itu ayah berkata seperti itu. Ayah hanya tak mau membiarkan kalian tersiksa ataupun terluka. Ayah harus pergi sekarang. Habiskan makanan kalian dan antar ayah hingga ke pint-"

"terserah ayah pergi atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Ayah terlalu terburu-buru dengan semua ini. Aku akan tetap menjaga mereka dan aku tak akan mengantar ayah sampai ke depan. Jangan harap." Aku menghabiskan roti dan susu sarapanku lalu pergi ke kamar tenangku.

"biarkanlah,jangan pedulikan ia. Yang penting ia sudah mau menjaga kalian aku sudah bahagia. Ayo lanjutkan sarapan kita. Jangan terus bermuram seperti ini. Ayo sehunnie,habiskan makananmu!" kata ibu sepintas aku mendengar ibu berbicara seperti itu.

"b-baiklah ibu"

.

.

.

.

Sekitar jam 9, ayah berangkat. Sebelumnya ia mengetuk pintu kamarku dan meninggalkan secarik kertas di bawah pintu kamar tenangku.

"sohee,ayah pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu,jaga mereka. Nanti jam 11 kalian sudah harus berangkat ke desa horges. Ayah pergi dulu sayang."

Aku mengunci kamarku dan hanya mengintip sedikit dari jendela yang menuju pintu depan. Koper dan bajuku yang akan kubawa kesana sudah siap. Aku menitikkan air mata melihat ayah pergi dan menghilang dibalik hutan. Semua warga Wolvers sangat menyegani ayah. Mereka mengantarkan ayah hingga pintu hutan. Mereka hanya berdoa agar pahlawan mereka kembali dan menjaga negeri mereka hingga ayah meninggal...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaaa akhirnya 2K dalam waktu 3 jam. Review?


End file.
